mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Flamzer
- Mouth flame▾= - 2= - 3= }} }} Clothing Backpack= |-| Ranger hat= |appear= Mixel Moon Madness |last=A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig |tribe= Infernites |gender= Male |color= Red Orange Grey |features= Vermillion-like arms Tail with flaming tip |likes= Mixmallows Volleyball |dislikes= Nixels Being scared Being frozen |position= Member |quote= "Well, if that's how you handle a Campcube, you've got a lot to learn about camping." |voice= Rodger Bumpass |Color = #FF1E00|names = Planetoid(Orbitons)}} Flamzer is an Infernite Mixel. Description Personality Untrusting, Flamzer is a very highly dramatic Mixel and finds threats everywhere. He flees from his fears with his speed. He is also extremely concerned about camp safety, similar to Zaptor's feelings about potholes. Physical Appearance Flamzer has a tail with three fiery yellow spikes. On the top of his tail is a red, tube-like tip with fire coming out. He has four pointy legs with two dark grey arms with a vermillion tip on each, connected to a vermillion body with a long, dark area at the bottom right. The head has a vermillion underbite with two teeth pointing up and a head sloping up with an eye over a red top with two fiery yellow cat-like ears. Ability He is very fast and strong, and it's impossible to catch him when he's running away in terror. His tail is also heated and can melt anything. When he gets angry, scared, or panicked, his tail flame blasts out more intensely. Biography Early life Little is known about Flamzer's early life. However, somewhere along the line, he somehow developed a fear of everything. At one point, he also had a dream of he and his brothers going into outer space. First adventures During a camping trip with his brothers, he grew irritated at Burnard's lack of preparation for the trip and how dangerous he acted around the campcube. This eventually caused him to freeze, nearly encasing him entirely in ice if it was not for the intervention of his brothers. He later decided to tell his brothers a campcube story. Eventually, he, along with his brothers, were abducted by the Orbitons via their Ship-Space and taken to Mixel Moon. Not taking kindly to the abduction, he commanded a Max battle between the two tribes, but the two later found each other friendly. During a tour of Orbitopia, he attempted to placate Nurp's destructive temper tantrum, only for Naut to have to save him in the end. During a welcome picnic, he played volleyball with Niksput, accidentally knocking him in the head with the ball. When the Glowkies came out, he Mixed with Niksput in an attempt to ward them off, though they later turned out friendly and he joined them in a cave rave. However, he eventually grew homesick. ("Mixel Moon Madness") Further adventures Flamzer had attended a special convention with his Infernite brothers and alien tribes the Orbitons and Glowkies. At it, they competed in quite a few events. ("Mixels Convention Craze") Flamzer was one of many Mixels who were forced to outrun the Nixelstorm and help shut it down. ("Mixels Rush") Flamzer was one of almost all of the Mixels who searched and fought for the Mixamajig, and then captured by King Nixel. He Maxed with his branch of the Infernites in order to defeat him, and Mixopolis was revealed by the Weldos soon after. ("A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") Memorable Quotes *''"Ya murp-monkey! Don’t you know you shouldn’t play with ice cubes? You could start a forest freeze!"'' - Flamzer, Mixel Moon Madness *''"Now remember campers, safety first!" '' - Flamzer, Mixel Moon Madness *''"Please... help... me..."'' - Flamzer, Mixel Moon Madness *''"You were talking about the moon, dummy!"'' - Flamzer, Mixel Moon Madness *''"Um, weren't we just walking around out there?"''- Flamzer, Mixel Moon Madness *''"So much for the hideous vacuum of space!"'' - Flamzer, Mixel Moon Madness Set Information |code=None }} Flamzer was released as part of the Series 4 Mixels sets of the February 2015 product wave. His product number is 41531 and he contains 60 pieces. The set includes a Nixel with two ears and sloped feet. 41531 Flamzer can be combined with 41530 Meltus and 41532 Burnard to create the Infernites Max. LEGO Shop product description Sound the alarm for paranoid Flamzer! To the paranoid alarmist Flamzer, every situation is a cliffhanger or desperate emergency. This strong but totally untrusting Infernite is always alert to danger – think a meerkat in the body of a bulldog! Unbelievably fast, Flamzer is impossible to catch when he’s running away in terror. And watch out for that flame tail – it’s hot enough to melt a building like butter! *''Features a translucent flame tail, 4 legs and posable joints'' *''Collect all 3 Infernites cousins to build the red-hot MAX!'' *''Go to LEGO.com/mixels for exclusive building instructions, games, animations and much more'' *''Watch all your favorite Mixels™ characters on Cartoon Network'' *''Stands over 2” (6cm) tall'' Trivia *His dark red section of his body is part of his jaw in the cartoon, unlike in his static model. *His tail flame is much smaller in the show than it is in his LEGO set and static image. *Mixmallows appear to be his favorite food. *He knows more about Campcube safety than his brothers. *He took a leading role in Mixel Moon Madness. Behind the Scenes Early development Flamzer originally had a much larger underbite, and red spikes on his tail as opposed to just orange. Name and basis Flamzer's name is a pun on the word "flame". His appearance resembles a shrimp. Voice In the TV series, and where sound clips are used, Flamzer's voice is provided by Rodger Bumpass. Real-life history Flamzer appeared with the rest of Series 4 through 6 at Toy Fairs in late January and early February 2015. Flamzer debuted in the TV series on March 9, 2015 in Mixel Moon Madness, while his LEGO set officially became available on February 1 with the rest of Series 4. Gallery Appearances External links *Products page on LEGO.com *Character page on LEGO.com *Instructions on LEGO.com * Infernites Max instructions on LEGO.com Category:2015 Category:Series 4 Category:Mixels Category:Asymmetrical Mixels Category:Nixel Included Category:Translucent/Transparent Pieces Category:Mixels Rush Category:Fire Category:Speed Category:Mixels with ears Category:Cat ears Category:Triangular Ears Category:Cycloptic Members Category:Hinged Mouth Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Two teeth Category:Underbite Category:Elemental breath Category:Mixels with Tails Category:Elemental tails Category:More than two legs Category:Four legs Category:Non-jointed feet Category:Animal-like Mixels Category:Crustacean-like Mixels Category:Shortest Mixels Category:Talkative Mixels Category:Spiked Tail Category:Big heads